In the past, most implement handles have been manufactured from wood. The disadvantages of implements having wood handles are that such handles are prone to splinter, deteriorate or break. Additionally, the implement head may either come loose or come off the wooden handle.
Additionally, attempts have been made to fabricate plastic implement handles. The difficulty with such plastic implement handles, however, is that the methods of attaching the implement head to the implement handle have either involved adhesives or some form of mechanical fastener, such as a bolt, a pin or screw. Such adhesive or mechanical methods of attachment are also subject to the same difficulties encountered in implements having wood handles in that the implement head is likely either to come loose or to come off the implement handle.